


Konečně

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, happiness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Sherlock a John jsou konečně spolu a Sherlock se těší na jejich společnou budoucnost.





	

Sherlock seděl v restauraci u Angela a díval se na muže naproti sobě. Muže, který ho zachránil před šíleným taxikářem. Muže, který zatímco ostatní říkali "cvoku", on říkal "Úžasné". Muže, který v něj vždycky věřil. Tím mužem byl jeho přítel a milenec, John Watson. Přáteli byli už dlouho, milenci se však stali teprve včera. Konečně. Sherlock si vybavil včerejší večer a musel se usmát. Přemýšlel, jestli bude někdy schopný si ho vybavit, aniž by se začal culit jako magor. Nejspíš ne. 

"Proč se tak usmíváš?" zeptal se John a nalil Sherlockovi šampaňské. "Protože jsem šťastný." odpověděl Sherlock. Johnovi se po tváři rozlil hřejivý úsměv a chytil Sherlocka za ruku. "A vzpoměl jsem si na včerejší večer." dodal Sherlock. John se začervenal. Tohle bylo pro ně pro oba nové a Sherlock věděl, že bude Johnovi chvíli trvat, než si zvykne na to projevovat si náklonost na veřejnosti. To bylo ale v pořádku. Mají přeci věčnost, aby si na to zvykli.

Čišník jim přinesl jídlo a oni už dál nemluvili. Nebylo to potřeba. Prostě si užívali přítomnost toho druhého. Sherlock sledoval Johna ve svitu svíčky a přemýšlel nad jejich budoucností. Bude to úžasné. To věděl už teď. Ostatně jinou budoucnost než tu, kterou stráví po boku Johna si nedokázal představit. On, John a Rosie jsou teď rodina. Můžou se přestěhovat do Sussexu a začít chovat včely. Můžou zůstat v Londýně a honit se za kriminálníky. Sherlock by bral cokoli. Cokoli si bude John a Rosie přát. Když budou šťastní oni, bude šťastný i on.

"Sherlocku, dolů!" zakřičel John. Sherlock se vzpamatoval ze svého snění a automaticky udělal, co mu John řekl. Rána. Zvuk tříštícího se skla. Déšť střepů padajících na jeho hlavu. Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, co se stalo. Ve dveřích restaurace stálo několik mužů se zbraněmi a mířili na ně a na pár dalších lidí, kteří v restauraci byli. "Sherlocku..." John. Kde je John? Sherlock se rozhlédl a uviděl Johna, jak leží na zemi. Lapal po dechu a natahoval k němu ruku. Sherlock se k němu připlazil a všiml si rány, kterou měl John v břiše. "Bože můj. Bože můj, trefili tě. Johne, Johne!" Položil si Johnovu hlavu na klín a stiskl mu ránu, aby nekrvácela. Nefungovalo to. "Bože můj, Johne, co mám dělat?" Sherlock se třásl. Snažil se přemýšlet. Za sebou slyšel nějaké hlasy, jak se dohadují, nevnímal však co říkají. Jediné co vnímal byl John. John, který umíral."Sherlocku," zachraptěl John a natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl Sherlockovi tváře plné slz, "postarej se o Rossie." Chtěl říct ještě něco, ale tvář se mu zkroutila bolestí a rty se mu jen bezhlasně pohybovali, jak se to snažil říct. "Miluju tě, Johne. Hrozně tě miluju. Prosím, vydrž. Nenechávej mě tu. Johne." Johnova tvář se z bolestné grimasy změnila na klidnou. Smířenou. Už nedýchal. A Sherlock křičel. Křičel, plakal, a drtil Johnovo bezvládné tělo ve svém obětí. Hněv, který se v něm nahromadil se dral ven. Vzali mu Johna. Mohli spolu mít nádhernou budoucnost. Oni jim jí vzali. Sherlock se vrhnul na muže se zbraní a pocítil bolest v levé paži, o vteřinu později v podbřišku. Skácel se na zem. Jeho poslední myšlenka nepatřila nikomu jinému, než jeho mrtvému milenci, Johnu Watsonovi.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jo. Vím, že jsem asi měla dát do varování "Major Charakter death", ale asi chápete, že by to pak nemělo takový efekt. Účelem bylo myslet si, že jsou Sherlock a John spolu, čeká je nádherná budoucnost a všechno je zalité sluncem. Oni si to totiž mysleli a smrt přišla hrozně nečekaně. Omlouvám se.


End file.
